


One coin

by LoveIllumination



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Demons, Dubious Morality, Hell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character Death(s), Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIllumination/pseuds/LoveIllumination
Summary: When Theodore went to Rome for a school trip, he sure as hell didn't expect accidentally entering the underworld.Now he's got a heartbroken Marcus on his hands, a dead classmate, strange creatures hellbent on killing them, and to top it all off; his body is acting very strangely. How will they find their way home?..and why does Marcus suddenly smell so good?!





	One coin

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be when I had major nostalgia for the Rome trip I went on with my classmates. The first chapter here serves as a prologue, the actual A/O/B dynamics won't come into play until the next chapter.

‘-And don’t wander around! Stay in your groups, and be back here before 21:00!’ The exhausted teacher shouted to her jubilated students. She groaned as her pupils ran off, and shared a look with her fellow trip leader. 

Theo walked near a group he was somewhat familiar with, before slipping off in a side street when the teachers were out of sight. Like hell he was going to waste this time hanging out with people he barely even knew. He had been rooming with the boys of the group, but he wasn’t too familiar with them either way.   
He walked through crowded streets, crooked alleys, shady backstreets, the sun constantly blaring, though the heat not as offensive as he would’ve found it in his homeland. Mirth danced within his eyes when he found the building, the Pantheon!

They had already visited the building on the trip earlier today, but they left before Theo was satisfied. He hadn’t quite finished looking around as much as he would’ve liked. He was lucky he had found it again as soon as he did, he had an entire hour before the building would be closed off to visitors.

Theo was struck with wonder at the magnificent building. Perhaps it wasn’t as grand as some of the other churches they had visited that day, such as the Basilica of Santa Maria del Popolo, but Theo marvelled at the sheer history of the building.

Theo was lost in his thoughts as he walked passed the columns of the building, he stared up, and looked at the open rooftop. He wondered what the building would’ve looked like when it was first built, when it wasn’t a church, but a temple. He had read that it initially was likely to have been a private temple, dedicated to all the gods.

Ah, how he wondered what if would’ve been like to be alive in that time. What the building had meant for the people, for it to be there not as a tourist attraction, but part of everyday life. Theo was lost in his day dreams, as he stared up in the dome shaped building. His mind lost to the wonders of ancient history.

That was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Theo let out a, perhaps not so manly, yelp, as he was shook out of his daydreams. Aghast, he quickly turned around, to reveal an out of breath classmate he hadn’t bothered to remember the name of.

‘Theo, Jesus man, you really shouldn’t walk of like that.’

Theo was struck without words as he took in the blonde in front of him. Christ, what was his name again? The other boy looked out of breath, drops of sweat visible on his temples. He had a frown on his tanned face, his amber eyes looking more irritated than Theo had ever seen them before.

‘Geez, you’re fast. I noticed you were with us when we left, but when I turned around a minute later to ask you something, you were already gone!’  
Right.. Why had he even bothered to run after him anyway? They barely knew each other. Theo recovered from his shock, but he couldn’t help but look slightly confused anyway. The other boy was about to answer him, when a shout got their attention.

‘Marcus!’ A girl shouted, which Theo recognized as another one of his classmates, getting the attention of several people within the church. Theo noticed the guards were giving her an odd look.   
The girl ran over to the pair, and took a minute to catch her breath, her back bent, and her hands on her legs. She looked up at the other boy, who was probably named Marcus, if Theo had to hazard a guess.  
‘What the hell, Marcus.’ She nearly shouted again, and Theo felt his heart leap in his chest. Was she always this loud?! Theo was about to tell her off, but Marcus beat him to the chase. 

‘Geez, Elouise, ever heard of inside voices?’ He rolled his eyes, but the girl, Elouise, just gave him a glare. She crossed her arms, and only then she seemed to notice Theo was standing right next to her friend. She looked him up and down, and gave him a look of disgust. 

‘Why did you run off all of a sudden?’ She turned back to Marcus, causing Theo to raise an eyebrow at her. What the hell was that for.

‘Well, I had inkling Theo would go here! You heard miss Cross, we’re not supposed to stay in groups..’ Marcus pouted, Theo looked at him with obvious confusion. How had he known Theo would go here anyway? 

‘You went after me, because of something Cross said?’ Theo exclaimed, feeling entirely flabbergasted at the boy in front of him. A quick glance told him Elouise was just as surprised as he himself was.  
Marcus nodded, looking utterly grave. ‘I might not know you that well Theo, but we have a responsibility towards each other! I would’ve never forgiven myself had you gotten lost here.’

‘He’s not even in our group!’ Elouise shouted, causing once again several heads towards her. The guards were starting to look angry, and Theo felt quite embarrassed. He never did do well with too much attention. Fuck, why did he decide to walk near Marcus of all people! Any other group would not even have noticed had he walked off..

‘He’s sleeping in our room, of course he is with our group!’ Marcus sneered at the girl. Theo was starting to feel quite uncomfortable within the conversation, and the scene they were causing. Above that, Theo felt bad for forgetting Marcus’s name, when Marcus had been the one to invite him to room with his group in the first place..

‘Let’s take this outside, shall we? We’re bothering the other visitors.’ He whispered, stress mirrored upon his pale features. Marcus nodded, and Elouise just huffed, as they made their way outside.   
‘You’re too kind for your own good Marcus, he is the one to run off in the first place.’ Eloise turned to glare at Theo, to which Theo responded with a simple shrug. He couldn’t control Marcus’s actions, could he? As much as it had been Theo’s decision to wander, it had been Marcus’s decision to chase after him.

‘Eli, can you call the others? Ask them if they’ve found a restaurant?’ Marcus enquired, as he tried to calm his upset friend. The ginger girl nodded, and moved away from the crowd to presumably make the call.  
Marcus gave him a kind look, as he guided them to some stones they could sit on as they waited for Eloise to return. ‘Sorry about Eli, she’s got quite a temper on her..’ Marcus started, but Theo shook his head.

‘Ah well, I was to split off. To be perfectly honest, I didn’t think you guys even knew I was walked with you..’ Theo gave an uneasy laugh, and scratched his head. Marcus appeared to be affronted with the suggestion. 

‘Well of course we would! You’re our roommate Theo, and not to be rude, but I know you don’t have any other people you’re friendly with on this trip.’ That caught Theo off guard, he hadn’t expected the other to be so brutally honest with him. 

‘Ah, that’s not to say I asked you to be our roommate out of pity or something.’ Marcus hastily added, trying his hardest not to offend silver haired boy in front of him. ‘You seem nice Theo, I’d really like to get to know you..’ He trailed off. 

Theo wasn’t quite sure how to answer that. He’d never had much friends, and he certainly hadn’t been out to make friends at his new school. He could only nod dumbly, being as off his guard as he was. Marcus smiled a brilliant smile at his acknowledgement, and the two shared a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Eloise, Eloisa? Quickly returned, she seemed to be in a sour mood. She scowled as she made her way over to the duo, her phone clenched in her hand. ‘Those fuckers are too lazy to give us directions, or even walk out for the name of the place.’ She growled, pinning another glare towards Theo. ‘-Said we shouldn’t have ran off..’

‘What a dick move.’ Marcus groaned, as Eloise sat down next to him. She had her head in her hands, pointedly not looking at Theo. Theo wanted to clear the mood, he felt uncomfortable in the scrutiny the girl was giving him. 

‘Well.. I don’t know about you guys, but I guess I’ll just find a place myself..’ By the end of his sentence, Theo was nearly muttering under the intense glare Eloiso was giving him. What the hell was that girl’s problem? Theo flopped off the stones, and started walking towards- Towards what he wasn’t sure, he just wanted to get away from the situation.

Not entirely unexpected, Marcus chased after him. It didn’t take long for the other to catch up to him, Eloisa following suit. ‘Hey, after all the trouble I went through to find you, I’m not letting you out of my sight again.’ Marcus shone an easy grin, as he walked up next to the other boy. Well.. he wasn’t planning on spending time with others, but he supposed he might as well now. Marcus had chased after him, after all.

‘Well, not the company I would’ve liked.. but it’ll do.’ Eloisi spat, but the fire seemed to have left from her words. She hugged herself as the trio made their way through the beautiful streets. ‘Well, you didn’t have to chase after me.’ Marcus teased, Eloisah grumbled something Theo didn’t bother to decipher. 

Eloisa grabbed Marcus’s arm, and dragged him forward. Glee danced in her eyes. ‘Isn’t that the Trevi fountain!’ She exclaimed in wonder.  
Theo held his breath. It was quite a sight to behold. He had seen the fountain before earlier that day, but the fountain seemed all the more glorious underneath the setting sun. 

‘Let’s throw in a coin!’ Marcus suggested. Eloise seemed positively agog at that suggestion. She dragged Marcus further towards the fountain, Theo trailing behind. Where they dating, or something? Fuck, he would hate to play third wheel. 

Eloisy was about to throw a euro into the fountain, when Theo called out to her. ‘Wait! That’s not the way you’re supposed to do it.’ The girl halted, and turned around to give Theo a questioning look. He grinned, and took some money from his wallet. He turned his back to the fountain, and closed his eyes. With his right hand, he threw the coin over his left shoulder. 

‘Oh right, that’s what mister Dios said you were supposed to do, right?’ Marcus asked, his hands poised in his sides. He gave the other boy an impressed look. Theo nodded, and moved away from the fountain to stand with Marcus. ‘I think it was something like, throw one coin, and you’ll return to the city, two coins and you’ll find your lover here, and three coins for a wedding?’

Eloisoi’s interest perked as this, and Theo noticed a visible blush on her complexion. ‘So.. you just throw it over your shoulder?’ she enquired, nicer than she had been to Theo for the entire evening.   
‘Well.. yes, but you need to throw it over your left shoulder, using your right hand. Whilst doing so, I think you need to close your eyes and think of Rome?’ Theo explained, he had paid attention when Dios explained it, but it had been a few weeks before their year left on the trip.

Eloise had a determined look on her face, as she threw the coin into the fountain. She fished two more coins out of her pocket, and repeated the process. She had a silly smile on her face, and shyly eyed Marcus. Theo noticed the other boy hadn’t noticed the looks the girl was giving him, too busy with fishing out a coin out of his own pocket.

They finished with Marcus throwing a single coin in the fountain as well, Eloise looking somehow disappointed with that. The trio went on their way again, light conversation flowing between Eloise and Marcus. Theo tuned them out, focussing on the atmosphere the city had to offer. The black streets, the ancient looking buildings. The class would be visiting the forum romanum and the Colosseum tomorrow, Theo could barely contain his excitement. 

Eventually, the trio stopped, starting Theo, who had once again been lost in his thoughts. ‘This looks good, yeah? Not too pricy.’ Marcus offered, and Theo absentmindedly nodded. It had been a dream for as long as he could remember to see the Colosseum. When his school offered the chance to visit Rome, Theo immediately jumped on it.

Marcus went to talk with the waiter, as he and Eloise waited outside. They didn’t speak to each other, an uncomfortable silence between the two of them. Neither of them had planned on spending time together, after all.

 

Thankfully, Marcus swiftly returned, the waiter pointing them towards a table on the terrace. The three of them settled for dinner, during which Theo kept mostly to himself, unless Marcus directly asked him a question. The younger boy really seemed to make an effort into getting to know him, Theo felt bad about his reluctance to open up.

After they had paid, the three hit the streets again. Theo grabbed his phone from his pocket, and frowned when he saw the time. ‘Oh fuck, it’s nearly nine-o-clock..’ Theo muttered. Fuck, he had no idea about where they were, there was no way they’d be back on time.

Marcus looked positively frightened at the prospect, Eloise just shrugged. She took her phone from her pocket, unlocked it, and turned to Marcus and Theo. ‘I’ll just call Simon, and tell him to let the teachers know we’ll take the metro back to the hotel.’ She turned away again, and called Simon.

‘That’s a pretty good idea, there is no sense rushing back.’ Theo approved, but Marcus still looked fairly anxious. Theo gave him a kind look, and patted his shoulder. ‘You’re not one for breaking rules, are you?’  
Marcus raised his hands up to his head, and gave Theo an indifferent look. ‘I suppose.. I just, I don’t know.. It’s not as much a desire of not wanting to break any rules, as much as simple caution.-’ He shuffled his feet. ‘-None of us are familiar here, we really shouldn’t do something stupid for the sake of not listening to our teachers, I think.’

‘I suppose-’ Theo started, before Eloise returned. She clapped her hands, and gestured forwards. ‘Let’s find a metro station, shall we?’ She suggested, she skipped forwards, suddenly in a bright mood.   
Theo and Marcus shared a confused look, Marcus apparently not comprehending her sudden glee either. They made to follow her, looking out for any signs that might lead them to a metro entrance. Marcus and Theo walked close together, Eloise kept ahead of them.

Theo sighed, this mindless wandering would lead them nowhere. He abruptly halted in his tracks, and approached a friendly shop owner nearby. The older man, round and large, seemed to tower over Theo’s lithe frame.

In his most broken Italian, Theo tried to manage: ‘Mi scusi, capisci l'inglese, signore?’ How ridiculous he must have sounded to the man. The man nodded, and Theo sighed in relieve. The man gave him an amused look.

‘How can I help you, boy?’ The man spoke in heavily accented English, but Theo understand him just fine. He bit his lip, and quickly checked if Marcus and Eloise had followed him. Thankfully, they were standing a few meters behind him, watching the exchange.

‘Do you happen to know where I could find the nearest metro station?’ Theo politely enquired.   
Then suddenly. Theo felt someone rip his phone out of his hands, Theo speedily turned his head, his eyes shot open. He saw someone, something flash through the masses. His mind still in shock, his legs wasted no time.

He chased after the flash, sprinting as fast as he could. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Eloise and Marcus calling out to him, but he didn’t really register their cries. He heaved as his legs moved on his own, his bad stamina constraining his ability to keep up the pace.

His throat was burning, his eyesight was getting blurry. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Theo was panting as though his life depended on it when he managed to corner the blur of a person into a dead-end. His heart was beating in his chest as he made the final steps towards the thief. 

However, the ground started to shake, the nearby buildings whistled, and Theo felt a strong gust of wind pass him. The force of the wind forced him to tumble to the ground. A black sphere had formed behind the thief, whom Theo still hadn’t managed to get a decent look at somehow. The sphere grew in size, and kept growing, until it stood a proud two meters in height.

Theo’s jaw dropped, and he was stupefied. The thief, who Theo now noticed had pointy features, pointy ears, and purple skin, gave him a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat. Somehow Theo guessed the look often graced this creature’s features. In his shock, Theo couldn’t even comprehend the impossibility of the being in front of him. His mind went to idle places.

The being entered the black sphere, as though he was disappearing in a mist. Rational thinking had been lost within his mind, Theo acted before he even knew it, and jumped after it. 

The last thing he registered was a faraway yell, the scruffy voice of Marcus calling out to him.

‘Theo!’


End file.
